The Perseus Attraction
The Perseus Attraction is a Phoenix Award nominated FanFiction story which parodies the entire Half-Blood Series (though it only cover 'PJ and the Olympians' at present.) The premise centres around Percy's (alluded to) immense good looks, which can incaptivate anyone. The term 'The Perseus Attraction' was coined by Annabeth Chase while contemplating on its attributes, and is now widely used by the characters in the story. Each 'Season' (as in the American TV version) covers one of the original Percy Jackson stories, parodying it as the story is carried out. The story is immensely popular, having received well over 1,238 reviews as of 37 chapters. It is authored by 'There She Goes And Shes Comin', who is, despite popular belief, a male writer. Characters Main Cast 'Percy 'The Attraction' Jackson' Percy Jackson 'is the protagonist of 'The Perseus Attraction', and the series straight-man. He is the character which most resembles the original , and the leader of the main cast. He is the son of Poseidon amd Sally Jackson, and through unknown causes, was somehow born with the power to attract almost anyone to him without trying. Otherwise, Percy is normal, though those around him often aren't. Although at first unaware of the Attraction, and puzzled by Grover's sudden gay personality, Percy's heritage is revealed after he is literally knocked out of the way by a pen to the face of Mrs Dodds, who is then stabbed. Percy is taken to Camp Half-Blood, where he meets Annabeth. Although he believes that she (Annabeth) is immune to the Attraction due to her mature behaviour around him, this is definitely not true (she being most affected by it). Percy becomes a popular camper, living up to the role he fulfils in the book while retaining a sarcastic, logical view of the story as a whole (he often breaks the Fourth Wall.) 'Annabeth Chase ' '''Annabeth Chase '(though she wants to be Annabeth Jackson) is the secondary protagonist of 'The Perseus Attraction'. She first meets Percy when he comes to camp, and is instantly smitten by the Attraction. Although still smart, dominant, and tenacious, she is almost psychopathic when it comes to steering off potential Percy Jackson suiitors, and in her quest to get together with him. Throughout the story, she begins to resist the Attraction though, as Percy's own feelings of her develop, hence fulfilling the requirements of true Percabeth (eg, true love.) Even so, she is still insanely jealous of others who want to take Percy and still considers him 'very, very hot.' Annabeth acts as Percy's right-hand man (girl) and accompanies him on his adventures. Occassionally, she goes slightly crazy with power, such as in Chapter 36: The Princess Satyr, but this soon wears off, leaving her normal again (or as normal as Annabeth ever gets). 'Grover Underwood ' '''Grover Underwood, for the duration of Season 1, is gay. At the end of Season 2, she fights of The Perseus Attraction, (which made him orginally gay from straight when he met Percy), and starts pining after Juniper. Grover is Percy's best friend and his support against the dangerous world of girls (more so when he begins to regain his former sexuality.) Grover is very changed from the books, as he prefers female pursuits mostly, though he starts a rap band with Percy and enjoys watching the 'Half-Blood Games', a violence fest. He also shares many jokes with Percy and often backs him up in support of something (see Chapter 11, 'I Defend The Biscuits'.) Grover figures out Annabeth's attraction to Percy (while the latter remains oblivious), and acts as the gap between the two of them, while steadily trying to push forward Percabeth related goals. He is the tertiary protagonist. 'Luke Castellan ' Luke Castellan 'is the 'break-out' character of 'The Perseus Attraction'. Luke is very funny, with an easy-going, supportive, relaxed and entirely un-evil personality. He is nothing like his orginal character from the novels, and can only be tentatively labelled a antagonist, seeing as he spends most of his time helping Percy and his friends. Luke is originally attracted to Percy, but this vanishes after they part ways at the end of Season 2, where he acts as confidant, older role model Percy. Luke likes Noah and the Whale, and practices the Way of the Dance, which incorporates dancing into his swordwork for unusually exceptional results. Because of his mastery in this style, Luke is considered the best swordsman in the series. He often argues with Kronis about several issues, and is generally a pathetic bad guy as he never opposes the protagonists. This incarnation of Luke has been met by massive fan appeal, and he holds the fourth position on the official character poll (after Percy, Annabeth, and Artemis, who are often always voted regardless of actual character,making Luke the first 'original choice.') 'Chiron Chiron is the wheelchair using trainer of Camp Half-Blood. Cynical, and fairly uncaring, Chiron appears incompetent at times. He is. Chiron is only alive because he escaped Tartarus, seeing as he barely trains heroes anymore, preferring to annoy people and roll down hills on his wheelchair, hence the immortality deal was cut off. He is more sane than Mr D though, and is a supportive of Percy's endevours, despite his seemingly uncaring attitude. 'Mark Sue' Mark Sue 'is a character introduced at the end of Season 2. His name is a play on the term 'Mary Sue' as he is a perfect character, and exceptional at anything he turns his hand to. Mark Sue is Percy's rival for Annabeth, and becomes his enemy, surpassing Luke in terms of antagonism. Seemingly, he perfect nature is a way to get readers to absolutely hate him, as Mary Sue's are not often well regarded by the Fanfiction community. He is always referred to as 'Mark Sue', and never 'Mark' or 'Mr Sue'. Supporting Characters 'Tyson Jackson ''' '''Tyson is Percy's younger brother, not really a cyclops in this version. He is smart, wise cracking, street smart, and generally derisive of his older brother, who he often outwits in word play. He has a bad 'Tramp Camp' (as he calls it) experience in Season 2, and doesn't spend a lot of time there. Unlike in the real books, Tyson is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, when the former broke into the Jackson house with Percy, kicked out Gabe, and started living a normal life with Sally and his sons among his godly duties. (He was a Hobo on Mount Olympus, despite his status as Sea God, and left for the better alternative.) Tyson gre rapidly to becoem the equivilent of a ten year old boy (whether he is actually a cyclops is still under debate. He appears to just be a normal kid with rapid growing.) The Seasons 'The Perseus Attraction' is divided into 'Seasons' for each book, in the style of an American TV Series. t is rated T for sexual aspects, bad language and violence. It is classifed as Humor/Romance. Each chapter/episode title uses the traditional PJ style of chapter headings, often parodied versions. 'Season 1 ' Perseus Jackson thought he was normal, but he isn't. Discovering his strange heritage and the super attraction meter 'The Perseus Attraction', Percy is send on a quest to return Zeus' tin-foil 'TV Master Bolt Cable Connecter.' With the help of a crazy blond girl, called Annabeth, who is seriously attracted to him, and his gay best friend, Grover, Percy has to reach the bolt in time while contending with psycho Gods, Luke Castellan, monsters who really want to date him, and Annabeth's attempts to sleep with him, else Zeus won't be able to see the new season of his favourite TV Show, and the world could plunge into darkness. Chapter/Episode List #''My Latin Teacher Sprouts a Shotgun'' #''Annabeth Has A Spasm'' #''We Fight To 'Noah And The Whale' '' #''Chiron Spoils Lost For Me'' #''We Complete Kate Moss' BFF Quiz'' #''Zeus Is Vexed By The SquareBox'' #''I Take Medusa Out For Dinner'' #''I'm Living A Gay RomCom'' #''Monsters Fall To Jelly Beans'' #''Ares Tries To Rape My Dog'' #''I Defend The Biscuits'' #''Groovy Grover Faces Disco Darren'' #''My Sword Becomes A Retarded LED Light'' #''Hades Depresses Us All '' #''Van Morrison PWNs Ares'' #''Gods Meet Me, I Meet Gods'' #''My Dad Stinks: Fact'' #''The Season One Finale'' 'Season 2 ' After spending a summer away from camp, Percy Jackson thought that things might be returning to normal in his life (excluding the fact he has a God as a stay-at-home Dad, and a new little brother.) That doesn't last though. After Chiron is kicked out from camp after being framed for stealing the fleece (but mostly because his new book 'Fifty Shades of Percy' is so awful, he had to be removed), Tantalus takes over and turns Camp Half-Blood into the Hunger Games, Mark 2. Reuniting with his friends Annabeth and Grover, and his crazy antagonist Luke Castellan, they set out for adventure! (Which soon turns into a comedy roadtrip.) Category:Humor Category:Romance